


Frozen in place

by momotakaito



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chases, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, baseball practise, description heavy?, kazuichi is a smug bastard, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotakaito/pseuds/momotakaito
Summary: Leon loathed baseball practise. However, the moments after it, when the bubblegum is in his mouth and the wind is in his hair, maybe it isn't so bad... maybe.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Frozen in place

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in this fandom so I apologize if it isn't that good

Leon never liked practise. If he could skip it entirely he would, without a second glance at the pitch that sat behind the school. As much as Leon hated to admit it, he enjoyed the natural talent he possessed for the sport, it helped him get into Hope's Peak afterall. 

White leather met the wall as Leon slumped against the brick behind him, pulling a stick of gum from his pocket and unwrapping it with practised ease. He bent the strip in his hand, ignoring his mother's old mantra of don't play with your food before placing it in his mouth. Gum was always something Leon enjoyed, the way it slowly loosened the more he chew, the way it would wrap around his tongue piercing, the way it would leave his breath smelling of strawberries, but most importantly Leon loved the way he could blow bubbles like he did as a kid. Leon missed his younger years when he didn't have the stress of assignments, the public eye, keeping up appearances, or even things as simple as where he was going to sit in class. He missed his childhood more than he could possibly put into words.

Exhausted, Leon put all of his weight onto the wall, breathing a deep sigh before resting his bat on his shoulders. The moments after a long practise were the best few minutes of the whole day in Leon's opinion. The small breeze that swept through his hair or the weight of the bat against his shoulders, he could lean against that wall, trapped in this moment forever without complaint. 

Leon closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before blowing a bubble in his gum, only for him to feel a dampness against his cheeks and a small 'pop' echo in his ears. He opened his eyes to see none other than Kazuichi Souda standing Infront of him smirking, a small bit of bubblegum on the end of his lips. Leon stood there frozen for a moment, not even registering the sudden loss of weight on his shoulder, or even the retreating figure of Kazuichi in the distance. Leon stared at the pitching machine for a few more seconds, the wind brushing against the small bit of hair that fell against his forehead before suddenly pushing himself off of the wall and towards the now laughing mechanic.

"Kazuichi you bastard! Give me my bat back!" He yelled as his feet rapidly carried him across the school's courtyard, following closely behind Kazuichi.

Kazuichi only smirked before speeding up slightly, ignoring all of the strange looks from the other students around them. Leon growled lowly before he continued this game of chase. 

From the distance, Leon could see Kazuichi suddenly stop, seemingly distracted by something Leon couldn't see yet. He smirked and sped up, placing his hands on Kazuichi's shoulders and pushing him against the wall. 

Kazuichi blushed slightly before putting his smirk back on and pushing Leon away, placing his bat back into his hands before Leon saw him look around quickly. Before he could ask what the mechanic was looking for, however, Kazuichi placed a small kiss on his lips. Leon froze for a moment, the sounds of whistles and shouts completely swarming his ears. Kazuichi's smug laughter filled his ears and he turned around quickly, pulling him back against his chest.

"Let me get this straight. You stole my bat, made me chase you, then kissed me," Leon whispered into Kazuichi's ear lowly, making the smaller boy shiver slightly. 

"Yep, that's about right," Came his smug reply. 

Leon muttered something along the lines of 'bastard' before kissing him once more, dropping the bat against the ground.

The metal 'clang' of the bat hitting the ground echoed through the school halls, alerting everyone nearby to the two boys who no longer seemed to realise where they were. 

A gentle tap on the shoulder from Aoi alerted Leon of their very public situation almost instantly, causing him to push Kazuichi away, before sending a small smirk his way and walking to the next lesson.

This time, it was Kazuichi who was left flustered and frozen in place.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked it!! I plan to write more for these boys in the future, I have many ideas that I could potentially write as full fics!


End file.
